Trapped
by ashxfizzy
Summary: Kat's life wasn't perfect, but at least it was remotely normal. But now, her life has been flipped upside down, and N may be the only one who can help her get things back to how they used to be, if it isn't already too late.
1. Changed

**This is what happens when I have an idea at 2 in the morning and decide to work on it. **

**I know I already have a ton of stuff to work on, and I have more planned, but this is just soooo... ! **

**I just really wanted to post this. It's different from most of the other stuff I've done, and I really like the idea, and I hope you do too.**

**Be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think! **

**Also, I have a Tumblr, with the same name as here, Ashxfizzy, if you wanna check that out and talk to me on there instead.**

**Anyways, enjoy the story!**

* * *

On the outside, Kat Jackson had the perfect life. She was sixteen and beautiful, with medium-length black hair and sapphire eyes. She was smart, athletic, and pretty popular.

On the inside, though, it wasn't all that great. Many years ago, Kat's mother had been killed in a freak accident. Her father blamed the Pokémon she had been working with, which had survived. His anger at her mother's death grew and grew until he came to hate all Pokémon entirely. Kat was banned from having anything to do with them.

Nobody knew, of course. Of his hate for the creatures the world adored. Just as nobody knew that many a night he would rip Kat from her bed and drag her into the woods beyond the city, where he would force her to watch as he found the weakest Pokémon he could and tortured it.

The first time it had happened, Kat had tried to stop him, tried to run. He had beaten her senseless. She had tried to run man times after that, but each time the punishment was worse.

Tonight was one of those nights. It hadn't happened in a while, and Kat had thought that perhaps her father had finally had enough, but she had been wrong.

Chills ran through her body despite the warm summer air. The thought of running crossed her mind, but she shook it away resignedly. He would always catch her, and her punishment would be severe.

Her gaze strayed upward as she blindly followed her father. The usually clear summer sky was filled with dark, ominous clouds. It seemed a summer storm was going to break.

Turning her eyes back to the road, Kat reached for her throat out of habit, for the necklace her mother had given her before she died. It was nothing flashy, just a simple silver crescent moon pendent hanging on a black ribbon, but it was her most treasured possession.

Lightning flashed as Kat and her father passed into the woods, and Kat swore she saw a dark shape moving in the trees, but it was too dark to be able to tell for sure. Thunder cracked as she silently willed the Pokémon to be well hidden for the night.

It seemed that they were, as her father dragged them deeper and deeper into the forest until Kat had no idea where they were. "Dad, can we please just go home?" She asked hopefully, but her hopes were quickly dashed. "Never."

Lightning flashed again, and Kat barely stifled a scream. A large, dark figure loomed over them, barely illuminated by the lightning. It seemed to be made entirely of shadows, except for its eyes, which glowed red.

_You have caused much suffering here._ The voice was deep, but soft, like a whisper in the darkness. _Now you must make amends._

Kat couldn't see her dad. She tried to look back at him, but her body was frozen. Lightning flashed. Thunder cracked. A blinding white light enveloped her, and she lost consciousness.

* * *

When Kat awoke, the sky had cleared. She could see glimpses of the stars through the canopy of trees. _You are finally awake. _The Shadow was where it had been before Kat had black out. She tried to stand, but she couldn't. Her body felt strange.

_In order to right your father's wrongs, you have been changed. You are no longer in your human form. _The Shadow's words didn't completely register until its form shimmered, becoming clear, and she saw her reflection.

It wasn't a human looking back at her, but a Pokémon- an Umbreon. But while a normal Umbreon was black with yellow rings, the one looking back at her had blue rings. A shiny. There were still traces of her human self, though. Her necklace still hung around her neck, and her eyes were the same sapphire blue.

_You will have to be careful._ The Shadow warned as the reflection faded away. _Umbreon are nearly never wild, and unheard of wild shiny. You will be well sought after. _

"What if... What if I get caught?" Kat's voice faltered.

_You will be as any Pokémon. Should you be captured, you will be bound to your trainer, even should you return to your human form._

"I can be human again? How?" But the Shadow had already disappeared, leaving Kat and her questions alone in the dark.


	2. Revelation

Many days had passed since that wretched night. So many that Kat had lost count. She had been taken in by the Pokémon of the forest, taught how to find food, water, and shelter. They had given her a home, even knowing that she was different and rare. She hadn't realized just how rare she was, though, until her first run-in with trainers.

It had been a warm, sunny day, and many of the forests Pokémon were taking advantage of the nice weather, basking in the suns warmth in an open meadow. Everything had been peaceful until they showed up. Two boys Kat had gone to school with had sent a Simisear after a group of Sewaddle. It took only a moment's hesitation before Kat was jumping in front of the Simisear, growling menacingly. The larger Pokémon stopped in its tracks, clearly surprised by her sudden appearance, but not nearly as surprised as the two trainers.

"Joey, are you seeing what I'm seeing? That's a shiny Umbreon! What the hell is it doing here?!" His outburst was met with shocked silence. "However it got here, I'm not letting it get away. Simisear! Crunch!"

It didn't stand a chance. She was simply too fast. She jumped back, dodging the move and giving herself more space before she took off at a sprint and slammed into her opponent with such force that it was thrown backwards, completely knocked out.

"N-no way… It got lucky!" With his friend now in a state of shock, Joey seemed to have snapped out of it and was reaching for his own Pokeball. "No way can it beat my Raticate. It's in the top percent!" His Raticate was sent out, but Kat was already focusing her energy on building up a Shadow Ball. She hurled the ball of dark energy at the Raticate, and it too fell. Out of Pokémon and absolutely terrified, the two boys ran.

With the danger gone, the other Pokémon came out of hiding, all of them crowding around their savior. "How come you never told us you were so strong, Kat?" They asked over and over, all of them bouncing around in their excitement. "Well, I didn't really know myself how strong I am," Was her sheepish reply.

But the Shadow did. It had made her this strong for a reason. _The Pokémon here aren't very strong. But I am._

* * *

It didn't take long for the boys' story to catch some attention. It took even less time for trainers to start flocking to the little forest, searching high and low for the 'super strong, super rare' Pokémon rumored to be lurking in its depths. Many of the trainers simply wanted to test their luck at finding the rare Pokémon, and should they happen to stumble upon it, test its strength or give catching it a shot.

Even though the number of sightings increased every week, it was still nothing but an urban legend. Until one man captured a picture of it. The photo was dark and blurry, but suddenly it gave proof to all the supposed sightings. Collectors, scientists, and enthusiasts alike put out rewards to anyone who could bring them the rare blue-eyed Umbreon.

"It's a genetic mutation of a genetic mutation." Two Rattatas who had listened in on a pair of scientists told Kat. "Shiny Umbreon are exceedingly rare, let alone one in the wild! And instead of yellow eyes, it has blue. It's likely the only one in the world!"

* * *

In that short time, Kat had become the guardian of the forests Pokémon. More than that, she had become their friend. But the more trainers that came around hunting for her, the more difficult it was becoming to protect her friends.

She had thought about leaving the forest she had come know as her home, though of venturing elsewhere and drawing the trainers with her. But it was late, and she was tired. She could think about that more tomorrow.

* * *

"Kat. Kat, wake up." Someone was prodding her side with a gentle paw, rousing her from slumber. "Mm, Shinx? What is it?" Her eyes, built for the night, quickly adapted to the faint moonlight, showing the small electric type hovering over her. "Zoroark is here to see you." Kat sat up, rubbing her paw sleepily across her face. "Okay. Who's Zoroark?"

"Zoroark is N's Pokémon, but he's also his best friend." Shinx said as she pulled Kat from her nest and led her along. "And N is a human, but he can talk to Pokémon. He's a friend to us all." She elaborated. "There's a human who can really talk to Pokémon?" That _definitely_ piqued her interest.

"Yes, my master can truly speak to Pokémon." Kat didn't know how she had missed the large black and red Pokémon that startlingly deep voice had come from. He was looking at her now, studying her face. "So the stories are true." He bowed his head, his long red mane falling down his shoulder. "I am Zoroark. My master Lord N has sent me to find you, for he wishes to speak with you."

"Kat, N wants to talk to you! You have to go!" The consensus among her friends was unanimous, but she still felt uneasy about the entire thing. "But what about you all? If I go, who will protect you guys?" They smiled at her concern. "We can take care of ourselves, Kat. This is something you need to do. Go on." With much urging from her friends, Kat decided to go with Zoroark.

They wasted no time, leaving immediately. It was a long journey and it would likely take many days to reach N's palace. As they traveled, Zoroark told Kat all that he knew about N: How he could understand Pokémon because he was raised by them as a child, how he was taken in by Ghettis and made into a prince, how they had met, but mostly how N treated Pokémon not as tools or possessions, but as friends.

When they finally arrived at the palace, Kat was shocked at the sheer size of it. The place was enormous, yet Zoroark led her around the grounds like it was nothing. He led her through the maze of a castle to a small (in relation to everything else), well-used room filled with toys. "This is Master N's room. It appears he is not in right now, so please wait here until he gets back." Zoroark rumbled, and then he left, presumably in search of N.

Left to her own devices, Kat naturally went for the one thing that had drawn her eye from the moment she stepped into the room: The bed. Not saying that leaves and grass weren't comfortable, but beds were one of things Kat missed the most about human life.

Leaping up onto the bed, Kat bounced before her body sunk into the feathery softness. She couldn't help the yawn that came out of her mouth. She and Zoroark had traveled for days with little rest. Curling up, her eyes started drooping closed. "Well, a little nap couldn't hurt…" Her eyes shut, and she was out.

* * *

The soft rumble of voices roused Kat from her slumber. But wait, what was that wonderful warmth on the top of her head, and that glorious feeling behind her ear? She couldn't help but lean into the warmth as a happy rumble came from her chest.

"Zoroark, you didn't tell me that she was this cute." The voice was very unfamiliar, but it was… calming.

"This is the first I've seen of it, my Lord." That voice was definitely Zoroark, but that fact was quickly discarded because the warm thing was pulling away and she didn't want that. "Nooo.." She turned her body and reached out blindly with her front paws, capturing the thing and pulling it back to her chest.

Curiosity was what forced her eyes open to find that the thing she had captured was a hand. A hand that belonged to the very attractive green haired boy smiling down at her. Eyes widening, Kat released his hand and slowly sat up. She was a little disoriented from her nap, and more than a little nervous being this close to a human, no matter how cute he was.

"I hope you had a nice rest." Again, just his voice alone calmed her down, at least a little. "My name is N. I've heard quite a lot about you, and I must say it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Kat was bit put off, but hey, this guy could talk to Pokémon, right? Might as well talk back. "Er, well, hi, N. My name's Kat. Nice to meet ya. Oh, and, uh, sorry I kinda tried to hold your hand. I didn't mean it, I swear."

As the last words left her mouth, N laughed. "It is quite alright, but I must say, you are not like any Pokémon I have ever spoken with before." Kat shrugged. "Well, that would probably be because I'm actually not a Pokémon. I'm a human."


End file.
